Love and Football
by RavePartyShuffle
Summary: Love and Football is a story of how Rosalie the most beautiful girl in school and Emmett one of the star football players fall in love
1. School

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the twilight series but sadly I do not._**

**Chapter 1**

**School**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rose… are you in there?" I heard a voice that I could recognize anywhere saying my name and asking me a question. I looked up and smiled at my best friends Bella and Alice. "You were daydreaming about Emmett again weren't you?" Alice said to me with a large grin of her face. She knew I had one of the biggest crushes on her brother.

"Sorry." I said with a smile as Alice said Emmett's name. For some reason I have always had the biggest crush on him. It could be the reason that he is the only guy that doesn't drool when I walk by, or that he is the only guy that doesn't try and get my attention every second that he can. "So are you coming to the football game with me tonight? Jazz is playing." I let out a small giggle.

Even at the mention of my brother's name Alice looks as if she was going to pass out. She has had a crush on Jasper since… well I guess since I have had a crush on Emmett. "Yes we are so going. And Emmett is playing to."

That brought a smile on my face. I always went to every football game that are school played since one my brother was on the team and the teams number one quarterback but also because Emmett is on the team. He play defensive end, which means he always has my brothers back on the field. Which was a good thing seeing as though Emmett was 250 pounds of nothing but muscle that was chiseled where ever you laid eyes on him.

"Let's go the bell just rang." Alice said as she and Bella pulled me out of my seat and handed me my books before dragging me out of the class and out into the hall way.

"Rose." I turned as I heard my name being called.

"Hey Jazz." I smiled at my brother. He was like the male version of me, he had the blond hair, the blue eyes, pale skin, and of course a soft voice that hypnotized any girl other than me.

He put one of his arms around my shoulder and we started to walk. "So are you staying here until the game or are you going to go home and comeback?" He looked at me with his lopsided smile and I could tell he wanted something.

"What do you want?" I said as I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Well Emmett and I were wondering if you would go get us something to eat before the game. You know like a burger and fries, with a milk shake." He looked up through his lashes and did a little pouty face. He knew I couldn't refuse that face; nobody could when one of us did it.

"Fine I will go but you two owe me. Where's Emmett if he wants an order?" I had a smile on my face and Jazz knew exactly why.

"Rosalie Hale you are only doing this because you like Emmett isn't it?" He said a little loud and with a mocking tone.

"Jasper Hale I can't believe you would say that out loud." As I was talking I felt a pair of strong arms snack around my waist and pull me into a big bear hug wile lifting me off the ground. I knew who it was without even looking. "Emmett McCarty put me down now." I tried to make my voice sound firm but it all came out in giggles as Jasper started to tickle me. By the time Emmett put me down and I turned around he had a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry it was too hard to resist not to tag team you." Emmett said in his deep muscular voice that sent chills down my spine. He turned to look at Jasper "Did she say yes?"

Jasper just nodded and Emmett's smile got bigger as I said "What do you want?"

"I want a quarter pounder with large fries and a vanilla milk shake." Emmett said as he looked back at me. It felt as if his brown orbs were boring into me as he looked into my blue pools.

I just nodded silently and started to walk again only to be stopped when Jasper shouted that he will meet Alice and I when we get back from are burger run at the football field.

We both sighed and started to walk again to the student parking lot where my black Mitsubishi Eclipse convertible was sitting. Alice and I got in and I put the top down and pulled up my hair up. We through are book bags on the floor bored of the backseat before I backed out of my spot and took off out of the school parking lot. I turned onto the main road and floored it heading to the nearest burger place.

We turned a corner and pulled into the drive through of a Burger king. "Hey Alice do you want anything?"

Alice turned towards me and smiled "Sure how bought a... whopper with a large fry and a chocolate milkshake."

"Sure." I pulled up to the spicier box and a woman said in a very apathetic tone "Welcome to burger King how may I help you?"

I said in a very polite voice "Yes I want three whoppers with large fries, and a double whopper with a large fries. Two chocolate milkshakes and two Vanilla milkshakes."

"Will that be all?" Her voice was still apathetic and tired.

"Yes that is all."

"Your total is $24.50 please pull up to the next window."

I pulled up to the window and handed the woman my money. Without a smile she handed me my change and told me to go to the next window. As I pulled up I said to Alice "Well isn't she little miss sunshine." We both laughed .

There was a boy in the next window. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile but he didn't compare to the way Emmett looked. "Here is your order." He handed me the burgers and fries to me and I handed them to Alice. When he handed me the milkshakes there was a piece of paper in-between all of the milkshakes "Call me." He said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Sure." I said with a kind smile even though I had no intention of calling him back. This was a normal thing for me and I was use to it. I pulled away and said to Alice "Looks like there is another one for the collection." We laughed again as I speed down the road that lead back to the high school.

I pulled into a parking space close to the football field and got out of my car holding the milkshakes as Alice did the same with the burgers. The boys came running up to us already in their football gear. "Thanks Rose." Jasper said as he got the milkshakes out of my hands. I grabbed one chocolate for Alice and a vanilla for me.

"No problem but you both owe me. Alice has your burgers and fries." Alice was already down to one of the benches getting her burger and her fries. I just laughed and walked along side Emmett and Jasper. Once we got to where Alice was she handed me a burger and my fries and said, "Here boys dig in.", while she held the bag out for the boy. It looked as if they were going to take her hand off as they snatched the bag from her hand and found their burgers.

"Did you guys not eat lunch?" I exclaimed as I watched them stuff there face's ignoring there manners that I knew both of them had.

"We did it was just nasty and didn't fill us." Emmett said with a mouth full of burger.

I just laughed and took a small bit of my burger. When I didn't want the rest I gave it to Jazz who practically stuffed it down his throat. I just munched on my fries and watched them.

Emmett put his arm around my shoulders once he was done, "Rosalie you are a life saver. If I had to play on an empty stomach your brother would have ended up being sacked a lot."

"Well that would have been bad now wouldn't it." I said playfully before the football coaches yelled for Emmett and Jasper to get down to the field to warm ups.

They hugged us and took off towards the field. "Well shall we go find some seats?" Alice asked as she stood beside me.

"Yep I guess that's are signal too." We both started to walk down to the field and saw that the other team was there. Several of their linemen walked up to us. Both of them really cute and strong looking.

"Well looks like there are beauties at this school." One of the boys said as we walked by them not even paying them any mind. I was stopped in my tracks as the one that spoke grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to him.

"Let me go." I said forcefully as I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Well looks like we will have to prove that we are better than the hicks on this team." He said with a little laugh as Alice and I walked over to the home side and sat right in the front row behind the boys.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and review.**


	2. Before the Game

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the twilight series but sadly I do not. If only if only_**

**Chapter 2**

**Before the Game **

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey Jasper you really think she will go for us?" I asked my best friends that was sitting beside me.

"Yep, with one little look I can get her to do just about anything. But she can also do the look so I will have to be a little carful. And don't forget the plan. I will distract her long enough for you to pick her up so that we can tickle her." Jasper said with a mischievous smile on his face.

As the bell rung I grabbed my book bag and football gear and started to walk out of the class room with Jasper in front of me. Jasper walked faster than we normally did until he found his sister. "Rose…" He called after her and she turned around with her beautiful blond hair fanning out behind her. He put his arm around her which slightly made me jealous since I have had a crush on his sister since Jasper and I became friends. Just like he has a crush on my sister Alice. It was just about killing me that I couldn't hear what Rosalie was saying but I knew I had to wait for the signal.

Jasper made a small gesture with his hand behind Rose and I knew that was the signal. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her slender curved waist and lifted her up off the ground. Jasper started to tickle her. Rosalie was giggling and trying to sound stern when she said "Emmett McCarty put me down now."

I had a big goofy grin plastered on my face as I put her down and she turned around to face me. "Sorry it was too hard to resist not to tag team you." I said with my deep muscular voice. I turned to look at Jasper "Did she say yes?"

Jasper just nodded and my smile got bigger as Rose said "What do you want?"

"I want a quarter pounder with large fries and a vanilla milk shake." I said as I looked back at her letting my brown orbs bore into her beautiful blue pools that I would love to drowned in.

Jasper and I started to walk down a different hall that Rose and Alice. They only stopped when Jasper called after them and told them to meet us at the football field. As we were walking to the gym we stopped by are lockers and through are book bags in them. "So how has Rose been lately?" I asked Jasper with a curious tone.

Jasper just smile and acted like he heard something funny or like he knew something I didn't. "You do know she likes you right?" He said with one of his eyebrows raised.

I was a little put back, I had no idea that she even liked me as more than Jaspers friend, "No I didn't. Wait. How long have you known this?" My voice was filled with delight and surprise at the same time. Jasper must have noticed because he was shaking with silent laughter.

"Well I have known for… well since we because friends." Jasper stated as we started to walk to the gym again.

"Wow. Well you wouldn't be mad at me if I asked her out right?" Since I knew that Jasper was protective over Rose, and if he had to could find a way to kick my ass, I knew that I should ask his permission first before I did anything with Rosalie.

Jasper looked at me with his half smile "Go for it, but if you do anything she doesn't want to then watch out." He knew I knew what he was talking about so he didn't even say what.

"I know and same with you and Alice." Jasper just smirked. "When are you going to ask her out anyways?"

"I don't know. I guess after the game if we win." Both of us burst out laughing. We were playing are rival school tonight and there hasn't been a game that we haven't wiped the floor with them in years. "Well I guess I need to plan a date."

We entered the gym, only to be bombarded by half of the football team with all of them shouting. "SHUT UP." I shouted back letting my voice fill the entire gym. "Now what's all the panic for?"

Edward steeped up and said "South Lake got two new transfer students and they are both ranked in the top 10 for the country. Emmett even one of them is bigger than you."

I could feel my body shaking as I started to laugh, "You guys are going to let that scare you." My face got serious as I said "Let me handle the big one." A confident smile spread across my face. "Come on we have to suit up before coach comes in here." We all took off in a mad dash to the football locker room. It's a wonder how we don't pass out from the stench that is the varsity football locker room.

Coach walked into the locker room and yelled "Down to the field in five minutes or your playing the bench tonight." Jasper and I were the first out of the locker room as normal. Since we were the team captains we had to set a good example even though we would have normal left two minutes before we would have to be down there.

Once we got down to the field the girls were pulling up with are burgers and milkshakes. Which just made us run even faster.

"Thanks Rose." Jasper said as he got the milkshakes out of her hands. She grabbed two milkshakes; I'm guessing a chocolate for Alice and a vanilla for herself since she doesn't like chocolate milkshakes.

"No problem, but you both owe me. Alice has your burgers and fries." Alice was already down to one of the benches getting her burger and her fries. Rosalie just laughed and walked along side Jasper and I. Once we got to where Alice was she handed Rose a burger and her fries. Then Alice said, "Here boys dig in.", while she held the bag out for us. I bet it looked like we were going to eat her hand as well as we lunged for the bag.

"Did you guys not eat lunch?" Rosalie exclaimed as she watched us stuff are face's ignoring are manners that we both had.

"We did it was just nasty and didn't fill us." I said with a mouth full of burger.

Rosalie just laughed and took a small bit of her burger. When she didn't want the rest she gave it to Jazz who practically stuffed it down his throat. She looked so cute just munched on her fries and watched us.

I put my arm around her shoulders once I was done with my food and milkshake, "Rosalie you are a life saver. If I had to play on an empty stomach your brother would have ended up being sacked a lot."

"Well that would have been bad now wouldn't it?" She said playfully before the football coaches yelled for us to get down to the field to warm ups.

As we were stretching and throwing the ball back and forth, Edward came over to us and pointed out that the two new players for South Lake were bothering Rosalie and Alice. I immediately memorized there number's on the back of their jerseys, #51 and #82. "Jasper look." I said just as the bigger one grabbed Rosalie's arm. I was almost positive that you could see the steam coming off of my head.

Once the girls were in there normal seats Jasper ran over to them and said "Did he do anything to you Rosalie? Alice what about you?"

I could tell that both of them shook their heads then Rosalie said "The big one said that they were going to have to prove that they were better than the hicks on your team."

I could tell that jasper was about ready to go over there and punch both of their faces so I ran over and said "Don't worry we will get em good. They won't know what hit em."

Rosalie smile at us as we went back to the team and gave the two new players the death glares as we continued to warm up.

People started file into the bleachers until they were forced to stand. It was 7 pm now and time for the game to start so all the players left the field. The announcer came on the loud speakers and said "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the annual rivalry game for East Ridge High School vs. South Lake High School. It is sure to be an evenfall evening with the defending champions East Ridge High School being on there home turf. But will the two new arrivals for South Lake steal the title? Now announcing the East Ridge marching Knights band and color guard." I watched as the entire band filled onto the track that surrounded the football field. There black and gold uniforms blinded in with the night and there brass instruments glistened in the lights.

The entire crowd on the home side was decked out in black and gold. Girls had player numbers written on their faces. Everyone from school had black and gold body pain on their arms and legs. I could tell that Rosalie and Alice went and changed once everyone else from the Riot squad got there. It was funny, they were both wearing black shirts that were torn and tied back together everywhere with gold tank tops under them. Their shorts were just the right length not to short but not too long. Half of their faces were painted black and the other half gold as were there arms and legs. On the black side of there cheeks they had written in gold #89 which is my jersey number and on the gold side written in black #11 which is Jaspers.

* * *

**A/N: ****It might take me a couple of days to finish the next chapter. I might just describe a little of the game or I might do a full game IDK. Well if you think I should do a full game then review and tell me. It might take my up to about a week since I do have my mid-terms coming up this week. **

**And if you want to know where I got the school names from, well I will admit I couldn't come up with any so I just used my high schools name and are rival school.**


	3. the Game

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the twilight series but sadly I do not._**

**Chapter 3**

**The Game **

**Emmett's POV**

After the band played The Star Spangled Banner they took their potstones in their lines at the edges of the football field from end zone to end zone. Once they were done on one knee with the drum line being the only part of the band standing, the cheerleaders came running out and took there positions. The drum line started to play a cadence and the cheerleaders started there cheer. As they finished the team was announced and we all took off with are helmets on. Full speed Jasper, Edward and I were in the front, with me in between the two of them. I broke through the banner that the cheerleaders were holding up and the home side went wild.

Jasper and I took off are helmets and walked out to the middle of the field to be joined but the two boy from the South Lake team that were about to eat the grass that they were walking on for even thinking about touching Rose or Al. "Heads or tails East Ridge?" the referee asked Jasper and I.

Without hesitation Jasper said "Tails." And the coin was flung up in the air. Once it landed on the ground the referee looked down and picked it up.

"Tails it is. Kicking or Receiving boys?"

Jasper and I just grinned at each other and said in unison "Receiving." Jasper and the team already knew my plan; somehow we also got coach to agree. The four of us shook hand but it was obvious that there was tension between the four of us.

"Watch out for the ground McCarty, Hale tell you sister I said watch who real men play." Alexander said with a smug smile. His head was shaved and his skin was tanned. I knew he was just Rose's type but she was going to be mine. He even saying her name mean me clench my fist so that I wouldn't fight the boy right here and now.

Jasper just put his hand on my shoulder and said "Save it for the game, Tucker." We both turned around putting are helmets back on and going to join the rest of the team.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in the sky box on the visitor side watching the game start, watching for something good to put in my article for the school news paper. I loved being able to sit up here during the games, I could write in peace, text the girls if I missed something, and get a birds eye view when Edward was scoring a touchdown. While the teams were lining up in there positions I get a text form Rose.

Where did you disappear to after class today?

I could see her and Alice down in their seats watching the game intently since Emmett and Edward were both on the field. Even though that was a little odd that Emmett was on the field, I ignored it since they obviously had a plan, and went to text Rose back.

I had to go home to get my camera since I forgot it this morning. Can't miss getting a pic of the boys after they win. 

I put my phone down and watched as the ball was thrown back and placed and kicked. Edward caught it and took off with Emmett there to cover him. Out of nowhere Alexander came charging at Edward. Without hesitation Emmett went into gear and tackled him, sending him to the ground with a crash that even I could hear.

My phone started to ring again. I had to pry my eyes away from the game that was paused to look at it. In big letters Rosalie typed.

DID YOU SEE THAT? COULD YOU HEAR THAT? 

I could tell from the box that her eyes were big and a smile was spreading across her face. That normally happened when Emmett tackled someone but this time it was more prominent on her face.

My fingers moved with a blind furry.

OMG! Yes! He is definitely making a trip to the hospital tonight. 

Once the paramedics got Alexander on the stretcher and had a neck brace around his neck they rushed him to the ambulance and took him to the nearest hospital. The referee flagged Emmett for un-sports men like conduct but he didn't care. Plastered on his face was a large goofy smile even though he would have to sit the rest of the game out. I could tell that all he cared about was 1. Getting his revenge and 2. Getting the biggest threat off the field.

After that the game was smooth sailing, Jasper through a perfect game, and Edward ran faster that I have ever seen. We won of course, 40 to 7, which must have hurt the ego of the whole South lake team since they held their heads down the rest of the night.

I grabbed my stuff and ran down the stairs only to stumble at the bottom step. So like me. I ran over to where everyone else was and jumped into Edwards hands kissing him deeply. Once I pulled away I said "Nice game."

Emmett's POV

We were all standing by the 50 yard line in a small huddle. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella, who was standing in front of him. Rose was standing beside me and Alice beside her. Jasper walked in front of Alice and took her hands in one of his.

"Alice McCarty would you grace me with a date?" He had his smug little grin on him face and I could see that my sister's knees were shaking.

Alice jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jaspers neck as she practically screamed 'Yes' in her sing-song voice.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and it was obvious that they didn't want to leave each other's grasp.

I could hear a sigh escape Rosalie's soft plump lips and all I wanted to do was ask her what I cold to for her but she just walked away without even glancing in my direction.

I would have followed after her but out of the corner of my eye I saw the other Tucker walking up. Instead of coming over to us he was walking over to where Alice was following after Rosalie. Without warning he stepped in front of her and tried to wrap his arms around her.

In the true nature of my sister she pulled her fist back and slugged him right in the nose. With him toppling over to hit the ground she just said "Keep your hand away from me you pig." And went and ran over to Rosalie.

We all went over to Drew and started to laugh. "You should know even though she is only 5 foot tall she punches like I do." I said with my booming laughter.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had just made it to my car when Alice's voice commanded that I stop. As I turned I saw that she had a worried look on her face. Before I could say anything she spoke. "Rose what's wrong? Why did you just walk off like that?"

"Nothing it's just I don't want to be around someone I have such strong feelings for that doesn't even give me the time of day." I could feel the hot tears pool up behind my lids as I closed them. Before I knew it Alice's arms were wrapped around me. I wiped away my tears until I saw that Emmett was coming up here to see what was going on. "Alice I have to go. I can't be around him like this." I pleaded but the tiny little pixie that was my best friend didn't budge until Emmett was directly behind her.

"Rosalie what wrong?" His masculine voice soothed my nerves long enough for fresh tears to surface. I felt Alice's arms leave my waits only to be replaced by a pair of muscular arms that sent chills up my spine. With a whisper in my ear he pleaded. "Rose please tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I looked up into his brown orbs, "It's you." I said softly "It's the way you say my name, the way you try to confert me when I'm sad. Emmett I have fallen for you and I can't be around someone who doesn't feel the same..." I was cut off when his soft cushiony lips crushed into mine. It felt as it I was on cloud nine, like I had died and was in heaven. The feel of the stubble that was on his chin tickled my cheek and it felt good.

He pulled back and looked into my blue pools "If you think I don't feel the same way then I have some manger convincing to do." A smile was spread across his face and mine.

* * *

**A/N: OK I know I cut the game down to just a few lines. But even for a manger football fan like me, its boring to write out a whole game. **

**Well review and tell me what you think. I always want to know good or bad. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will try and get another one out tomorrow but no promises. I have mid-terms coming up and I do need to study. **


	4. A night at Alice’s

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the twilight series but sadly I do not._**

**Chapter 4**

**A night at Alice's**

**Rosalie's POV**

After the boys had showered we all went and got pizza at the local pizzeria. I sat in between Jasper who was making googily eyes at Alice all night and Emmett who was playing with my hair mindlessly. I didn't mind, but I was still a little perplexed. He kissed me tells me that he has feelings for me and then nothing. He doesn't ask me out, kiss me again, or even talk for that matter; he just sits there and plays with my hair.

Out of nowhere I felt his warm breath whisper into my ear "Rose, what are you thinking?"

My mind went blank as soon as his soft husky whisper hit me. All I could think about was that I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. I wanted his strong arms to wrap around my waist and hold me to him and never let go. I wanted his soft, full, red lips to crush into mine. But I couldn't tell him that. "Nothing important." As I was talking my phone started to ring, when I looked at it I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello." I said with a questioning tone.

"Hey Rosalie its Alexander." My eyes went big and a lump was caught in my throat.

"How did you get my number?" I asked with my voice laced with confusion. "Because I know I never gave it to you."

"I have my ways. I was just calling to tell you that I will see you around school. Bye." His voice was sly, like he knew something I didn't.

As I hung up my phone I noticed that everyone was looking at me. "Who was that?" Jasper said as he looked at me.

"It was Alexander. He said something about seeing me at school." I my voice still sounded confused as I tried to get what he was saying.

"Don't worry about it girl, come on its time for a girls night. Emmett remover your arm from Rosalie so we can go." Alice said as she hopped in her spot waiting for someone to move since she was in the middle between Emmett and Edward.

Emmett just shrugged off what Alice had ordered him to do as Jasper got out of his seat to let us out. "Y'all don't have to leave now just because Alice wants to go."

I knew what was coming up next so I just giggled as Alice slapped the back of Emmett's head, letting a thud eco through the pizzeria. "Ouch! Fine I'll let go." Emmet exclaimed as he let go of my waist and I got out of the booth.

After the boys paid for the pizza, the girls and I went out to my convertible and the boys went out to Edwards Volvo. I put the top down and put the car in gear before I said to the boys "See you guys later." With a wink aimed at Emmett and speed off.

It didn't take us very long to get to Alice's house especially since her family owned the large lot of property next door to me.

I pulled in to her long drive way and parked over by the garage. The girls got their stuff out of the car and I put the top up.

It didn't take us long to get situated in Alice's large room, and Emmett to be dropped off by Edward. I was sitting in the window listening to Alice practically torcher Bella as she did her make-up, and hair. It was funny, and since Bella wasn't really the type to wear make-up or do her hair this was always a must.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett making weird jesters as he looked up at me. Once I gave him the attention he was trying to get, he motioned for me to come down stairs. I just smiled and stood up. "Hey guys I will be right back have to get something to drink." I said as I approached the door.

"OK. Hey bring me back a Dr. Pepper." Alice called back without even looking at me. OK was all I said as I bounced down the spiral stair case. Low and behold Emmett was waiting for me at the bottom with that large goofy grin plastered on his face that I loved so much.

Once I was on the bottom step he snacked his muscular arms around me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and said "You wanted something?"

My long blond hair was in braded pigtails hanging down my back and brushing against his hand as he moved it up my back. His brown orbs were locked on my blue ones. His voice was hushed yet sultry and sexy as he spoke "I want to go on a date with you tomorrow. Just you and me. See a movie, get dinner, go for a walk at the lake. How does that sound?"

I smiled and kissed him passionately before whispering "I would love to." On his lips. I pulled away and Emmett smiled like a mad man. "Now if you will excuse me, I am supposed to get Alice a soda and if I don't get it for her soon she will come and see us."

"She doesn't know that I'm home does she?"

"You're supposed to be at my house with Jasper remember?"

Emmett's face went blank as he thought about it. "I have to grab clothes?" he asked and I nodded. Once he let me go I walked into the kitchen grabbed a soda for everyone and went back up the stairs and to Alice's room.

She was standing at the door giving someone a death glare and I know it wasn't me so I peeked around the corner and Emmett was walking into his room. I let out a giggle and Alice looked at me. "Rosalie Hale you only went down there to see him didn't you?"

"You would have done the same if we were at my house and it was Jasper who walked in." There was a big smile on my face and Alice just huffed and grabbed her soda.

**Alice's POV (Before Rosalie came up the stairs.)**

"Emmett what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Jaspers." I said with a pissed expression on my face. He knew he was supposed to be at Rosalie's and Jaspers place, especially since Rosalie was here.

"Chill I had to grab my stuff."Emmett said with that goofy grin plastered on his face. I knew what had happened, and now Rosalie had it coming. Emmett just walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

I heard someone giggle and I turned to see Rosalie standing at the top of the steps. "Rosalie Hale you only went down there to see him didn't you?"

"You would have done the same if we were at my house and it was Jasper who walked in." She said with a smile on her face. It was true I would have done the same, so I really couldn't be mad at her. She handed me my Dr. Pepper and walked past me.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have just been buisy with school, church, friends, and family. I will try and get the next chapter out soon. Review please I love the good and bad. **

**I also will have two new story's coming out soon, "Business and Pleasure" an Alice and Jasper fanfic and the second on is not named yet. But it is being written by me when it is in Rosalie's perspective and my friend when it is in Alice's perspective. So I hope you guys will like the two when I post them. The second on is also a Rosalie and Emmett plus Alice and Jasper fanfic. **

**Well until next time I am out. 143 you all. **

**Kayla**


	5. The Date

**Chapter 5**

**The Date**

**Rosalie's POV**

I was pulling into my drive way the next morning behind Jaspers black truck, since Edwards Volvo was still parked in my spot. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of my car and headed for the door. Once I was inside I was bombarded by the sound of the boys snoring. I looked into Jaspers room to find out that it was just him and Edward that were producing all the noise. Emmett was no were to be found.

I just closed the door and walked down the hall to my room. To my surprise the door was cracked, as I looked inside I found Emmett spread out across my bed passed out. He looked adorable and innocent, like he had no care in the world.

I quietly walked over to my bed and sat beside him. Since I didn't have the heart to walk him from his quiet slumber so, I just played with his soft curly brown hair.

After a while I got up and went to sit over by my window and stare out at the light morning sun as it continued to rise in the sky. The sun was entering my room, and shining down on me.

Without any notice I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and a soft whisper in my ear. "Your home early." Emmett said with his voice still laced with sleep.

I just smiled "Well I didn't expect to find you asleep in my bed when I got home this morning." He picked me up and sat me back down on his lap as I talked. I laid my head back on his shoulder with a smile even more predominate.

"Your brother and Edward woke me up at 5 with their snoring. I don't know how you can sleep when Jasper snores like a chain saw." He smiled back at me and kissed my jaw line.

"Easy. You use ear plugs." I said as I pointed to the bag of orange and green ear plugs that were on my dresser. He let out a booming laugh and I giggled a little.

"Well I will have to keep that in mind. And I have a date to plan don't I?"

"Yes you do." I gave him a kiss. "Wake the boys I'll make you three breakfasts."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He let go of my waist as I jumped off of his lap. When I got to the door he was right behind me.

Once I was finished making the boys eggs, bacon, grits and toast with home fries, I found them all at the table wide awake.

"Hey Rose." Edward said as he stretched.

"I am not giving you two food until you out on a shirt." I said to Jasper and Edward. Of course Emmett didn't have a shirt on either but I liked it when he didn't have a shirt on.

"But what about him?" Jasper said as he pointed to Emmett with an envious look on his face. He never did like putting his shirt back on in the mornings.

"He is allowed to eat without a shirt on, now go or you don't eat." I said with a pleasant smile as I pointed towards the stairs.

Edward let out a sigh as he got up and pulled jasper with him. "There is no point arguing. He is her _boyfriend_ and you are merely her brother. Plus I am like a brother to her. She does not wish to see our nice, tan, wash bored abs. Only his, so come on."

Emmett just sat there and laughed, "So you just want to be able to stare at my rippling muscles don't you?"

I sat his plate in front of him and kissed his cheek, "You know it." He smiled and pulled me down to his lap and let his lips crush into mine. It felt as if electricity was cursing into my body, sending pleasure to my toes, making them curl. My hands got tangled in his brown curly locks.

Emmett didn't let my lips go until the boys were back making cheering noises. Emmett smiled widely and I gave Edward and Jasper a scowl. "Show's over. Sit down and I will get your food." I got out of Emmett's lap –much to his dismay- and went back into the kitchen.

I put their plates in front of them and put mine down in front of my seat. As I tok my seat Jasper –who was beside me- gave me an evil glare. "Stop fussing and eat. Mom would have made you put on a shirt too."

"She would have also made Emmett put on a shirt." Jasper said with a aggravated look on his face.

With a sigh I got up and walked up the stairs, straight to Jaspers room. As I looked through the mess that was my brothers room, I found Emmett's bag and grabbed one of his shirts.

Running down the stairs, I threw the shirt at Emmett, "Put it on so he will stop whining." With a shrug he did what he was asked.

"They're happy?"

He had a triumphant smile on his face "Ecstatic."

"Then stuff your face before Alice wakes up and realizes that Bella and I both have left her house, and she comes over here to see you." With that he didn't say another word and finished his food in five minutes flat.

We were all laughing at him as he ran up the stairs to get cleaned up.

My phone started to ring with a text from Alice.

_Hey Rose. Is jasper up? _

I just messaged back.

_He is in the shower. Come on over. _

After two minutes there was no really but instead Alice came busting through the front door. "Hello everyone. I know you missed me."

"Take the pixie monster away." Emmett whined in a mocking tone as Alice walked into the room.

"Go plan your date or else it will be a complete failure." She said as she took Jaspers seat. "So how long until I'm in the clear to barge into his room?"

I gave Emmett a look and je just nodded, "You can go now if you want."

Alice jumped out of the chair and ran up to his room. You could hear the scream she let out as she obviously walked in while he was getting dresses. "Rosalie you better run!" They both exclaimed.

I jumped out of my seat and hid behind Emmett.

It was now about five and I was getting ready for my date with Emmett. All he told me was to dress in a dress that would any guy's jaw drop.

I had my hair up in a modern up-do. My male-up was done to a "T" with my light blue eye shadow, black eye liner, and mascara. My lips were painted a light pink and a little blush was on my cheeks. My dress was a baby blue Gucci halter top dress that went to just above my knees. The dress had silver around the halter straps. My shoes were sliver spike Jimmy Choo four inch stilettos that wrapped around my ankles.

He did say look jaw dropping after all and I wanted his jaw to fall off the hinges.

Alice danced into my room singing Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls.

"Now I'm heels over head,

I'm hangin' upside-down

Thinkin' how you left me for dead

California bound"

When she saw me she stopped and said "OMG Rose. Emmett will have a heart attack. You look so stunning."

"Thank you. And that's the reaction I wanted from him." I said with a mischievous smile. "Is he here?"

"Yep."

"Well then I guess I finished at just the right time." I spritsed myself with my perfume and walked out of my room.

As I walked down the stairs I could see Emmett's jaw drop,. Jasper looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale that show's to much skin!" Jasper exclaimed. Since mom and dad were out of town we were in charge of each other, and his brother mode was kicking in.

"Well deal with it." I said to him before kissing Emmett's soft cushiony lips. As I pulled away Jasper said in a stern voice.

"Emmett you do anything with her that she doesn't want to and I swear you will regret ever skipping a day in the gym."

I just giggled; I loved it when Jasper played the role of the proactive older brother when I was older. "Jasper calm down, you're starting to foaming at the mouth." I smiled up at Emmett –who looked like a Greek god in a nice white button down shirt and black slacks. You could still see his bulging muscles- and said "Let's go before he bites."

"Gladly and may I say you look absolutely radiant, my lovely angel."

**A/N: The actual date will be in the nect chapter. I was going to have it be in this chapter but then it would have been to long for my liking. **

**But anyways . If you're wondering where are two mischeveous new football players are uo to then don't worry we will hear from them soon. Tell me what you think they have planed. **

**There will be some Alice and Jasper action soon. **

**And don't forget to read Buisness and Pleassure and The Life of Love and Heartbreak. **

**T will try and have all of the storys updated by Friday the 21****st****. **

**XoXo**

**Kayla**


	6. The Date part 2

**A/N: I know it was mean of me to stop the last chapter right before the date so I am going to put a little something special in this one. I know it will make some of you happy. **

**Chapter 6**

**The Date part 2**

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett walked me out to his red Jeep, with my hand in his he helped me up into the Jeep before running over to his side. Once the Jeep turned over heavy metal music blared through the speakers. Emmett quickly turned the music down and changed it to a sweet Frank Sanotra song. I smiled at him as he looked at me and said "Sorry about that."

"I don't mind, I like listening to heavy metal."

"Since when?"

"I have for a while now. You always have it on when you drive with Alice and I and I ended up liking it."

"Really?" His voice was a little mocking but mostly surprised.

"Ya, I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to The Devil Wears Prada concert next weekend." I said with a sort of shy smile playing at my lips.

"Sure! I would love to."

"So are you going to tell me were we are going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." I would say the city from the looks of it.

"But Emmett please." I said as I did my cute little puppy dog pout that he couldn't refuse.

With a sigh Emmett said "Fine. We are going to Blue Door, and 6then to the beach were I have a surprise for you. Please don't ask, it would not be a surprise if you knew."

It felt like a short drive when it really took us about an hour and a half to get were we were going. I knew Emmett went to grate lengths to get a reservation at Blue Door. It was my favorite restaurant and some how he found out, mental note thank Alice.

Emmett opened my door and extended his hand for me to take. With great ease I exited the jeep and wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck. I placed a tender kiss on Emmett's lips before I said "Thank you Emmett, but you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't but I wanted to. I want to give you everything you have always wanted; I want to be there to make you feel better, I…"

I cut off his little speech with another kiss. "I know." Was all I said as he took one of my hands and lead me into the restaurant.

"hello sir, and welcome to Blue Door. Do you have a reservation?" A woman asked Emmett as she stared at him with lust filled eyes. I could tell he didn't notice but I did.

"Yes, McCarty for two." He said as he looked at me with a loving smile.

The woman sneered at me and said "Right this way." Her to9ne was less polite as she lead us to a candle lit table that had a dozen of rose's in the middle.

Emmett pulled a chair out fir me and said "After you, my angel."

I took my seat and waited fir Emmett to sit down. As he took his seat he took my hands in one of his. The smile was prominent on his face as was mine.

"You do know that a movie, popcorn, and walking through the mall would have been easer that all this, not that I don't like it but I would have been happy as long as I was with you."

I smiled at him, he was so sweet. Out o0f no where he started to growl as he looked past me. Confused I turned around and saw a group of guys ignoring there dates and starting at me.

"Emmett, be nice you are the one who said to were soothing that would make jaw's drop."

"I know, but it is so disrespectful. They are ogling you, doing god knows what in there minds, while they ignore there dates. I feel bad for the girls; they look like they are steaming with jealousy."

"Like the woman that showed us to are table?' I said as I pointed to the woman that was giving me a death glare from her little stand.

"Yes."

We ate are dinners and then left. As we made it to the beach Emmett put a blind fold on me.

"Emmett is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is."

He helped me out of the jeep and carried me bridal-style to what the surprise was. When he put me down my heals sunk into the sand. I had to rest my hand on Emmett's shoulder for support. He took the blind fold off and I let out a gasp.

It was perfect. There was a blanket lying in the sand with a wicker basket sitting on top.

I took my heals off and hugged Emmett, "You have planed the perfect date, remind me thank her."

Emmett sat down on the blanket and pulled me down to sit beside him. The water was hitting against the beach and rocks making a calming mood. Emmett pit his arm around me as he asked, "Do you want some desert?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"Well there is fried cheesecake, chocolate covered strawberries, and if you didn't get enough to eat back at the restaurant –because I know I didn't- we have some of my mom's home made fried chicken."

"Well I think I will start with the strawberries and work my way to cheesecake."

"You know girl's have to be jealous that you can eat whatever you want and yet nothing happens."

"Why thank you." I said before I took a small bit out of a chocolate strawberry –that wasn't so small- and gave the rest to Emmett.

He bit into the strawberry leaving only the green leaves behind.

He leaned over and kissed me deeply, letting his tong sweep over my lips waiting for me to grant him access. I parted my lips and felt his tong massage mine as are kiss got deeper.

Once we stopped we both were painting with grins spread wide across his face.

**Alice's POV**

We were sitting on the couch, under Jasper4s thick, black confider lying on top of us. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my head was on his shoulder.

I jumped as the killer in the movie started to chase the girl.

"Are you scared of this movie?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

As the wind from his words hit me a shiver went down my back. "It just surprised me! And anyways as long as I am with you I an safe."

I leaned my head to the side and found his blue pools boring into me. I smiled and kissed him, letting the electric sensation curse through my body.

He smiled on my lips as he stopped and said "Alice, you have no idea what that does to me." His voice was husky and full of love, passion, and want.

"I think I have an idea." If what I did to him is what he does to me then I defiantly know how he feels.

**Emmett's POV**

After I kissed Rosalie good night I was so excited and my adrenalin was pumping. I went home and changed into a white wife beater and black sweats. It was about a five minute drive to the local gym, where I always workout.

I was working at the punching bag when I herd my name. When I turned around Alexander Tucker and Drew Tucker were standing there.

"What do you wasn't slime?" I said as I clinched my fists trying to stay calm.

"I want my revenge. You sacked me pretty hard and now its time for you to feel the pain. And then I'm going to steel your girl from you."

"Well pansy boy, bring it, I can take you and your brother. And as for Rose stay away from her."

**A/N: Info for Blue Door on profile. And If I haven't already said this I am sorry but they are in Florida. Yes bright and shiny Florida, were the beach is about an hours drive from were ever you live. And they live in a small town by the name of Clermont. All info will be on my profile along with the link for the pictures of the characters.**

**Well you all should be happy. You got the date, along little Alice and Jasper, plus the Tucker boys are back. **

**OK well anyways that was the date and how I picture the perfect date. Sorry I ended it before the fight scene got to go. I just wasn't feeling in the mood to write one. I hope y'all like this chapter. I will be trying to post a chapter once a week for all of my stroys, hopefully on Thursday's. **

**Well Review Review Review!!!!!**

**Don't forget to read Buisness and pleasure along with Te Life of Love and Heartbreak. **

**XoXo**

**Kayla**


	7. The Fight

Chapter 7

The Fight

Emmett's POV

Alexander and Drew were charging at me trying to punch ma as I ducked and simultaneously landed a punch to both of the guts. As Drew fell to the ground Alexander landed a punch to my jaw.

"You there…STOP FIGHTING!!" one of the workers called but we didn't stop.

With an audible thud my fist collided with Alexander's eye. As he tried to crawl away but I grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against a wall, "Leave Rosalie alone or there will be a repeat of this and it won't be as nice. Now leave and don't come back."

"You will get your Emmett McCarty. Mark my words you will get yours!" Alexander shouted as his brother and he scrambled away.

"Are you alright?" A woman asked as she came rushing into the room. She had mid length brunette hair and was dressed in the uniform for the workers.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice full or furry, as I grabbed my gym bag and walked out of the gym. As I walked pout the doors I spotted my fed Jeep that was waiting for me where I had parked it.

It was only a short car trip home before I found myself standing in front of my sister while she examined my jaw, "Alice I said I am fine!" I exclaimed threw gridded teeth.

"Just shut up, its tender and red. Would you rather dad see it and you het yelled at and grounded?" she shouted back at me as she continued to look and touch the sore spot on my jaw. "It will be fine, just a little sore. Who did you fight anyways?"

A grin spread across my face, "Alexander and Drew."

Alice's face formed a shocked grin as she looked at me "Who started it?" she was now excited. Alice really did not like either of them much, especially since Drew tried to kiss her.

"They did."

~*~

Rosalie's POV

I had a silly little grin across my face as I walked into the house. Jasper was lying on the couch watching TV, "Jasper, how was your night?"

"well since you're my sister I truly don't think you would want to know what happened." He said as he looked back at me with a goofy grin that I had only seen on his face once before.

"Jasper, not in the house. Please tell me it was in your room." The look on my face must have shown horror since he started to chuckle.

"Don't fret it was in my room. It's not like I would have risked mom and dad coming home early and walking in, let alone you." He chuckled again, "how was your date?"

A silly grin spread across my face once again as I thought about the magical date, "It was perfect. He took me to Blue Door for dinner, then for a walk on the beach where we had a little desert picnic. It was so romantic and I can' wait to see him again." I ran over to the couch and glomped my brother, "I really think I love him, Jasper."

Jasper hugged me, "Well if he hurts you it's his funeral. Now it's late and time to get some sleep."

"Fine. Don't forget to change your sheets." I got up and ran up the stairs to my room. Once I got into my room I closed the door and took my heals off. With a sigh I went to my closet, "To bad I can't always were pretty dresses." I said as I undressed and hung my dress back up. Before I exited the closet I found a silk robe and wrapped it around my body. I turned on my stereo and listened to the song that started to play.

"_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air"_

I ran my brush through my silky blond locks to the beat of the song.

"_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello  
Little did I know"_

I turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room before I dropped my robe so it pooled at my feet.

After my shower I wrapped my fluffy towel around my body and skipped over to my dresser and grabbed my glorious black satin Victoria's Secret short shorts and tank before climbed into bed. The only lights left in the room were from my phone as it started to chirp with the ring tone I had selected for Alice.

"Hey Al."

"Rose, Emmett got into a fight with Alexander and Drew!" she exclaimed, I couldn't tell if she was pissed or excited but I knew which of the two I was.

What? I'm coming over. I'll be there in a min." I hung up on her and grabbed my jacket as I jumped out of bed. My key's soon joined my hand.

Jasper was already in his room when I left so I didn't have any setbacks. I jumped into my car and hit the gas pedal with my fuzzy black slipper clad foot.

It took around 3.3 seconds to drive past the several acres that separated ate houses and to walk into the front door where Alice was waiting, "He got into a fight!"

"Yep."

Emmett appeared at the top of the steps, a bruise on his jaw, "What is with…" his eyes fell onto my icy glare, "Rose, why are you here?"

"Because I got a call from Alice saying you got into a fight with Alexander and Drew!" I was practically yelling at him as he made his way down to me. He raped his arms around me and took my icy pools head on with his malaises orbs.

"Yes I did, and no I do not regret it. Alexander came at me first because I sent him to the hospital and because I have you." He was calm as he talked.

Tears started to fall from my eyes and I hit him on the shoulder, "I don't want you fighting because of me I'm not worth getting hurt over."

"Rosalie, I would fight any man if he was trying to steal you from me." Emmett pulled me closer to him and wiped my tears away, "Don't worry, even with the both of them, they only landed on hit."

"Emmett! That's not the point. What if they pull a knife or something next time?" I cried into his shoulder and Alice smacked him across this head.

**A/N: yes I'm finaly updating! I will be posting several chapters to appologise for the long wait. Don;t kill me for what will happen because it will be all good.**


	8. Falling From Grace

Chapter 8

Falling From Grace

Rosalie's POV

Once Monday came everything was back to normal, for the most part. The weekend was a blast for the most part as well. Saturday night was fun after I yelled at Emmett for about an hour. We ended up watching a movie in his room all cuddled up together. A few make-out sessions accrued before I ended up falling asleep with my head in his chest and his arms around my waist.

In the morning we woke up to my shouting and pounding on the bedroom door. It took some explaining and help from Alice but we got him to calm down. We all went to the mall and did a little shopping –which with Alice and I really was a ton compared to someone else- before we ate and watched a movie.

Well now I'm driving in my car with the top down, Jasper sitting beside me, and our bags in the back seat.  
The spot beside Emmett's large jeep was open so I pulled in as Alice jumped out of the jeep and ran over to Jasper. He got out and wrapped his arms around her, "I have missed you, my little pixie."

"I have missed you to, my sexy man." She said before she kissed him lightly on the lips. Alice then turned to me "Emmett told me to tell you that he had to go see the football coach. He will find you later."

I smiled at her "Okay thanks. I'll see you guy's later then. Bye." I quickly took off towards the music room to ask my music teacher a question.

Once I got there I saw the most awful thing I had ever seen, her and one of the football coached all over each other. Did I mention that the coach is gorgeous and only 25. "Excuse me I didn't mean to interrupt." I said as I started to turn around.

"Rosalie… can… I help you?" the music teacher asked as she fixed her skirt that was half way up her thigh on one side.

"Umm… I needed help… you know what I'll ask during class." I said to my teacher, "And coach, I think Emmett was looking for you."

"Crap, I forgot about that." He said as he kissed my teacher again and ran out of the class room.

I walked out of class still trying to get the image of Miss Esme and Coach Cullen out of my head, until I crashed into someone who was built. When I looked up a gasp escaped my lips as he put his arm around my waist and hand over my mouth. "Rosalie, my dear," his hand slid from my waist to under my skirt, "You are coming with me." I kicked him and hunched his but someone else pined my arms to my side.

Once out in the car I could talk so I shouted, "Alexander let me go! Where are you taking me?"

"You will see, my love."

"I am not your love nor will I ever want to be your love." My voice was dripping with venom. Well I guess what I said pissed him off because he reached back and back handed me, knocking me out for the entire ride.

When I woke up I was tied down to the bed, my wrists were bound to the head bored and my legs were forced apart, tied separately to the base bored.

Alexander walked into the room, a sinister smile on his face, and over to the bed, "I did say that I would see you around school, my dear."

I struggled to try and get away from the repulsive man that had kidnapped me and was looking at me with discussing list full eyes.

Emmett's POV

I was franticly passing the length of the large office our principle had, "Mr. McCarty, could you please calm down. We will find her. Mr. Whitlock you too."

Jasper and I both glared before shouting "What if her hurts her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself then!"

"Sit or you both have detention. Chief Swan is out there looking. Rosalie will be found and who ever took her will be punished."

We both sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. _'I'll kill his if he lays a hand on her.'_ Was the only thing that was going through my mind at the time.

"Now, we have decided to give you two and Miss McCarty the rest of the day off, so you may go home and help with the effort to find Rosalie if you wish. "

Jasper's POV

Emmett, Alice, and I all rushed over to my house to fine Chief Swan sitting in the living room "Emmett, Jasper, Alice please sit down." He motioned with his hand to a couch across from him.

As we sat he continued, T need to ask you three some questions. Do you know if anyone has been bothering Rosalie?"

"Yes, the Tucker brothers. "Alice said aloud, "Alexander in specific. He even started a fight with Emmett the other night." She was fighting tears as she looked at Charley.

"Well I will look for him to see if he knows anything."

Rosalie's POV

I pulled at the restraints that held me against the bed as Alexander slapped me across me face, "Stop resisting my little pet you can't get free." He said with a menacing tone. He sat on top of me, startling my waist.

I spit in his face as he started to move his hand up my body as I attempted to kick him. The strap snapped and my knee collided with his back. "Get the hell off of me you ingrate!" I screamed as I continued to thrash around, pulling at the other band around my leg until it snapped.

His arms restrained my legs as I continued to thrash about, until I felt something pop and I screamed out in pain. Alexander just laughed as he re-tied my legs and returned back to his assault up my body.


	9. A Problem That Can’t Be Fixed

**Chapter 9**

**A Problem That Can't Be Fixed**

**Emmett's POV**

I was driving down the road with Alice and Jasper in my jeep, on our way to Alexander's house. I pounded my fist on the door until Drew opened the door, "He has her in his room upstairs."

"Thank you," I said before I punched him in the nose and he fell to the ground.

Jasper and I charged up the stairs to where we herd Rosalie screaming. My foot collided with the door and it swung open to reveal Rosalie shaking on the bed half naked. Alexander was off of her in seconds as I started to beat the boy against a wall.

I could hear Jasper trying to calm Rosalie down, "Rose where does it hurt? Please stay still."

"My leg!" she screamed as he touched the spot where she must have pulled./ By the time Chief Swan got there Alexander was on the floor a bloody mess and I was trying to lift Rosalie without causing her any pain.

Chief Swan put Alexander in handcuffs as we made ore decent down the stairs to the paramedics.

**~*~**

It was a week later since Rosalie was kidnapped and raped. She hasn't been anywhere close to herself, not that I expected her to be, but she won't even talk to me. It's a miracle when she even comes out of her room.

It was one of those rare days, she was over at me house lying next to me silently until she spoke with a small voice, "Emmett, I'm sorry but were over." She stood and walked out of my room with me stunned.

I didn't even realize I hadn't moved till Alice came in the room shouting, "Emmett you insensitive basterd. How could you do that after what happened to her! She loved you and you betrayed her!"

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about, she broke up with me!" I said as I snapped out of my trance.

"You cheated on her with Jessica Bicycle Stanly! In the middle of the hallway of all places!" she said as she gave me a glare that even rivaled the power of Rosalie's 'Ice Glare.'

"What the hell are you talking about? She pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me but I pushed her away before she could." I said as it came to me, Jessica was trying to hurt Rosalie.

"Well that's not what this picture shows." She showed me a picture on her phone and I about fell off my bed.

"Alice, that's my head on Mike Newton's body. 1.) I'm more toned that that and 2.) I don't even own a short like that. You should know, you buy all of my cloths." I was trying not to laugh at this point.

She took another look at the picture and hit herself on the head, "No wonder you looked a little funny."

Jasper walked into my room with a look that spelled my death, "Alice explain to him that that is not me in that picture."

Alice ran up to Jasper trying to calm him down but that didn't work so I jumped out my window –I sure m glad I opted for having a room on the bottom floor- and dashed for Rosalie's house.

Jasper was quickly on my tail but I reached her window before he got me, "Rosalie you have to listen to me to me, that wasn't me in that picture it is…" I didn't get to finish because Jasper talked me to the ground and started to punch me.

I caught his fists and said "That wasn't me in that picture. Jessica just wants to hurt Rose more."

"Jasper, get off of him!' the girl I loved shouted as she pulled jasper off of me, "and Emmett go home. I don't want to hear a single word from you. I loved you and you broke my heart." Tears were running down her face and I could feel my heart break in two.

**Rosalie's POV**

It had been a week since the break up and all I could do was sing my heart out;

"_**I see you on the street  
My broken heart still skips a beat  
I hear your name Inside I go insane  
Baby each day that we don't touch  
Is one more day it hurts too much  
I can't forget the love that we made**_

But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
We'd be wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend

Anyone can see the love we killed is killing me  
I'm just so sad too lose what we had - Oh yeah  
There's no doubt that I should be ok by now  
But I'm not there yet: It hurts me so bad but

From the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
I'll be looking to the day you'll be  
Just An Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only wishing we could only try  
You won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend

Nothing more and nothing less  
No more living with regret  
Your memory won't get  
The best of me,the best of me  
Oh You're gonna see

_**But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
We'd be wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend**_

_**But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
We'd be wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend"**_

Then I would fall on my bed crying my eyes out wishing I was still with him.  
Once it happened I couldn't believe it, Alice told me he had a new girl. I poured my heart and soul into writing songs. When I sang it for Alice she was crying with me;

"_**Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah**_

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadilliac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs buck of 5  
So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

That made you smile  
That made you laugh  
Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your kind of girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me"

"Rose, you still love him, don't you?"

"More than anything, I can't believe I believed that was him in the picture, and now he with that girl." I was crying on my best friends shoulder.

**A/N: Okay the first some was ****Just An Old Boyfriend**** by Kaci Brown and the second song was When It Was Me by Paula DeAnda. **

**Yes I know a very sad chapter but I promise it will be all good. I should have the next chapter up soon, as in once I get 10 reviews I will post it because I already have it finished. **

**Love Kay. **


	10. My Life Would Suck Without You

Chapter 10

My Life Would Sick Without You

Rosalie's POV

A few months after I had broken up with Emmett, I ended up joining a band as their lead singer. Surprisingly everyone loved up, we got several gigs and the school insisted that we play at the next football prep rally. Which is how I found myself standing here about to sing with Emmett out in the crowed. I let out a sigh, she was probably out there all over him, rubbing it in my face that she had him and I didn't.

Alice had told me after the trial was over that Emmett as going out of state to Texas for collage. I had spent hours crying over that, but now I had to focus. I was about to go on stage to perform for the hole school, to get them excited for the district championship game.

I had just finished getting ready in my pink and black corset top with a pink and black petty coat and black patent leather lights. I had black patent leather pumps, a pink studded belt with a cute pink and black belt buckle. A zebra prink bracelet with 'Love 'in pink letters and black bracelets adorned my wrists on top of my black lack gloves, and a guitar watch necklace around my neck. The finishing touch to my ensemble was the black lace top hat that sat on top of my perfectly straight blond hair.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see the man that had my heart standing there, "Rose, please forgive me and take me back." He said with pleading eyes.

"What about Elisabeth?" I said with my voice quivering.

"I broke up with her a while ago, I love you and not even you thinking I cheated and hating me can change that." He said with conviction and sincerity.

I was about to shout yes and hug him and kiss him but I was pulled onto the stage by my band.

"Hey everyone, I would like to dedicate this song to Emmett McCarty." I turned to the band and told them what to play. As I turned back there was a shocked look on his face. I just smiled at him and winked.

The band started to play and my emotions started to pore out as I sang;

"_**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again "**_

I started to relive the memories of our fight;

_I was hanging with Alice and Emmett had just got home from a date with some cheerleader. _

"_Em, I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." _

"_No you shouldn't but it doesn't matter, were never getting back together and I definitely don't want you."_

"_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_**"**

He was smiling up at me like a little kid that got what he wanted for christmas._**"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"

I jumped off f the stage and walked over to him, a smile on my lips. I have to say he looks handsome in his football uniform._**"Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah**_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,"

As I finished singing I wrapped my arms around his neck and sang the last line.**  
**_**"My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"**_

With a kiss I smiled at him and said, "Your forgiven and of course I will take you back."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply before swinging me around in a circle.

Awww's could be heard all around the room.

Jasper came up to us and said "About time." As Alice jumped up and down cheerfully.

"See I told you that song would come in handy." She said matter-or-factly. I smiled at her; she always did know what was going to happen.

"Well that definitely got the pep into the school, our stare defensive end player and our star dancer, singer, and actress plus the two most popular people in school are back together." Jasper parsed as he hugged Alice close to him.

"Well that was sure interesting. Congratulations Emmett and Rosalie. Now let's get ready to win this game and show that we are the best!" Coach Cullen said, "I would like to call Miss Esme to the stage."

I had a feeling of what was going on and I was elated.

Once she got on stage Coach dropped to one knee and pulled out a box, "Esme Stringer, will you marry me?"

She was smiling ear to ear before she screamed, "Yes, yes, yes." He stood up and kissed her deeply.

Everyone was cheering and howling as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Let's go win that game." Jasper shouted and everyone made there was to their cars to go get ready since the game was a home game for us.

~*~

The game was a full of school spirit, everyone on our side had a "Fear the Dungun" shirt on that was binged out to make then unique. Alice and I had body paint and the boy's away jerseys on to show support for our boys.

After the game there was a victory party at one of the player's houses and we partied all night.

**The End**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I'm contemplating making a sequel to this story. But that depends on my schedule and the feedback I get form this chapter.**

**As always review and tell me what you think.**

**Luv,**

**Kayla.**


	11. AN

Okay this is an A/N. I'm sorry for that but I need to tell everyone something and I also have a few questions.

**Updating stories**

Okay so I have some stories that haven't been updated in over 6 months so I'm ganna make a schedule as to when they will be updated. Now this will go from the one that has the longest back up to the one most recent. If I don't get a review from someone saying they want the story to continue then I will cancel the story completely. Now I will give everyone a week to review and tell me if you want the story to continue. As long as I get just one review I will continue it. The only story that is not in danger of being canceled right now is Country Girls and Southern Boys because I have updated that last week and I got a ton of review and am still getting review. So here is the schedule:

1.

AIM Chat  
Last Updated: 7-12-09 Will be updated- Whenever I get bored

2.

Business and Pleasure  
Last Updated: 2-17-09 Will be updated-1/18/10

3.

Country Girls and Southern Boys  
Last Updated: 1-3-10 Will be updated- 1/25/10

4.

St Josephs School for the Gifted  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/22/10

5.

When Home Coming isn't Enough  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/24/10

Now I might updated they before that time but no story will be updated before the 18th other that Country Girls and Southern Boys. So I hope to get reviews for all of the stories. And to all the fans of Business and Pleasure I have half a chapter written already so if you really want it review. I know I said before that it was canceled but I changed my mind.

**Up Coming Stories**

Okay so I do have a couple of stories that I have coming. For those of you who are fans of The Life of Love and Heartbreak the sequels are coming soon. I know I have been saying that for a wile but they will be coming soon.

As for the sequel for The Life of Love and Heartbreak, for Rosalie's POV the name will be _**You Can't Always Trust Family**_ and for Alice's POV it will be _**How Do you Love Me Now. **_

Now for Rosalie's POV it will be about her and Emmett in France, about his family and how they act with the young English Princess. It will also be about the monarchy and what is to come. I'm ganna have a few twists and turns with Emmett's family and Rosalie.

Now for Alice's POV she is to become Queen and she wished Jasper to be her King but what about Timothy. He is the one Alice is promised to and he is a controlling old basted. Will Alice get what she wants or will her life be a masterpiece on the outside but a painful existence on the inside?

I also have another story that will be up soon called _**Soldier**__**,**_ Emmett and Jasper are Navy SEAL's but what will they think when their superiors are two females. Will they learn that even women can be SEAL's. Will they treat the girls like equals? I did lose the couple of chapters I had written for this store when I was in Kentucky over the summer so I will have to re-write them. But I hope to have them up as soon as I can.

There is also another story I want to do but I don't know if everyone will like it. It will be called _**Can Love Survive.**_ Emmett and Jasper are best friends and also drug addicts. Everyone in school knows, especially Jaspers sister Rosalie. It is also well known that Emmett and Rosalie have feelings for one another but she won't take him in the drugged up state he is always in. Will he be able to leave the drugs behind or will his feelings for Rose be thrown away for the drugs that rule his life?

Okay so tell me what you thing about all of these stories that I hope you all will like. I want what you really think. Even if you flat out hate the idea. I want to know.

**Original Story**

Okay so I have this original story that I have been writing for a while. I want to know if any of you with to read it and tell me what you think. Right now I only have the first chapter and the plot typed up but if you want to read it I would really like to know what you think. And as always I want the flat out truth. No 'Ohh its good' if you think it sucks some major ass. I want the truth.

Well love always,

Brokenhearted

P.S. Press the little green button and review.


End file.
